Our Not So Secret Mission
by The-Mixed-Up-Girl
Summary: Hi all welcome to my first S.A. story.  I am very bad a summaries so I'm not going to make up one.  If you want to know more about it, read the story or PM me for the gist of it.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

A Sudden Call

A/N: Hi all, welcome to my new story! I know I haven't posted anything for a very long time, so bear with me. This is my very first S.A. story so I am very excited. This story goes along the story plot of the last episode in the S.A. anime. You will fine a lot of quotes from here. I don't own any of the characters except for Manami Ito. So onward!

* * *

><p>A sudden call disturbed me from my work. I glanced down at my cell and saw the caller ID. It surprised me a little for I thought that I might never talk to Kei again. I flipped it open and answered.<p>

"Hello?" I asked softly.

"Manami," Kei said in a hoarse voice, "I need to talk to you."

"WH-why?" I replied. I knew something was wrong, for Kei never called me by my full name unless it was a dire need to.

"Please, don't ask any questions yet." Kei murmured in a pleading voice. I blinked in surprise. Never in all my life had, I heard Kei beg before until now.

"But you know Aoi and his men are still following me and the others." I said cautiously.

"I know, however you aren't part of the group that is trying to make me stay thought." Kei agreed.

I contemplated for a few seconds before agreeing, "Fine, come on over. However still try and not be seen."

"Why? Your father owns all of your companies and your mother is a highly successful lawyer that can get your family out of anything. Plus your grandfather works for the government and my grandfather." Kei asked in surprise.

"Still I want to take precautions." I explained, "Now get your butt here already before I change my mind."

"Ja ne." Kei mumbled.

"Sure." I answered back, "Hopefully."

Within moments I saw from my tracker, Kei's tiny red dot appear. I wasn't surprised that he could travel that fast. Minutes later, he was climbing through my window. His chest heaved as he tried to calm himself down.

"Water?" I asked, filling a glass. He turned it down.

"Not now, I have something important I need to tell you about." Kei said firmly.

"Talk." I commanded, stilling down on my bed. Kei paced back and forth before me a few times before talking.

"Nami, first of all, don't ever tell Hikari about this please." He said. I nodded my head. "Also, please don't come after me when I leave."

"Leave?" I asked in surprise.

"The S.A. is reforming." Kei continued, as if I haven't interrupted him at all, "I have called the chairman and arranged for the greenhouse to be reopened and allow all of you to come back."

"But I can't go back." I mumbled in protest.

"You have too." Kei argued back, "Please it's for Hikari." Silence stretched in between us, as he looked straight into my eyes. Orchid met dark gray. I could see pain and sorrow deep in his eyes.

"But there has to be a catch then." I said, hinting that I had agreed to come back.

"There is," Kei, said sorrowfully, his voice dropped in decibels, "I have to go to London." I wasn't surprised, for I knew that this was going to happen eventually.

"Told you so." I muttered bitterly, "I told you that Aoi would find some way to force you to go."

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you before."

I glared at him, tears rolled down my face, "Why on earth would you do that Kei? I don't care about the S.A. I am quite happy at this new school. What I do care about is losing all my friends!" I yelled at him.

I thought that Kei was going to yell back at me or at least leave, but to my very surprise, he came up to me and hugged me hard. "I know, I know." He whispered, rubbing my back as I sobbed into his shirt.

"If you knew, you wouldn't have let Hikari and I suffer." I whispered when I finally had control over my sobs, "You maybe a genius, but there are things that you may never be able to predict."

Kei chuckled softly. "Oh there is one more thing I have to tell you." He said in a conversational way.

"Oh, what is it?" I sniffled.

"Don't tell this to Hikari either. But if I wasn't so head over heels in love with her, I would have probably gone after you." Kei said, suddenly embarrassed. I flushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, for you are the only one who truly knew me as me."

"Please, I bet Hikari knew you better." I teased, "After all you spent the most of your time with her."

"But we knew each other long before I first met Hikari." Kei muttered back.

"True." I sighed, leaning into him. "Kei?"

"Yeah?"

"Do come back and visit once in a while." I murmured.

Kei smiled down at me and nodded, "I'll try."

"Trying is good." I commented softly. We sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Kei gently sat me down on my bed and stood up.

"Time for me to go." He sighed regretfully.

"When are you leaving?" I asked in a rather childish voice.

"In the morning at 8:30, during school hours." Kei replied.

"That's for protecting Hikari right?"

"Yes." He said looking out of the window toward the sunset.

"You really do love her that much huh?" I sighed.

"Yes." There was a pause. Then Kei said something that surprised me, "But way down deep, past my feelings for Hikari, I love you more." I blushed again and got up to hug him once more. He surprised me even more by kissing the top of my head.

"You know that I'll forever love you too." I whispered, "Deep down inside, even thought my heart belongs to Ryuu."

"I know." Kei whispered back, "So will we meet again in the future?"

I gave him a wavering smile, "I hope so." He nodded and went to the window and pulled up the panel.

"Ja ne." Kei said one last time and slipped out.

Hopefully…" I whispered, my eyes glued to the stop where he was just a few moments ago.

When I knew Kei was far away, I flung myself onto my bed and finally allowed myself to cry. I had just let my best friend go, as easily as that.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Aww sad, huh? Sorry about the grammar errors and other problems. I really need a beta! If anyone interested contact me! BTW, sorry for the sappiness of this chapter. Just trying to build up the mood. I hope none of the characters are too OOC. Please review and maybe add this to your "like stories"?

~Mix-Up-Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The Explanation

A/N: Hey all, I thank you for the two flames. I know it's not much yet, but you will see that it is a Kei/Hikari story 'kay? Bear with me and keep the comments up!

* * *

><p>The next day, I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed 7:00 am, an hour and half before Kei left for London. I got up and got ready for school. It hurt a little when I pulled on my S.A. uniform, but I pushed those feelings away. I checked the clock again, 7:30. An hour left.<p>

I skipped breakfast for I wasn't that hungry and was just about to have one of my drivers drive me to school when the doorbell rang. I pulled it open and flung myself into the waiting person's arms.

"Missed you," I mumbled into Ryuu's chest.

"Missed you too Nami. It feels good to be holding you again. I missed the feeling for the past week. I have also missed the feeling of being clobbered by the twins too." Ryuu muttered, "Come on Jun, and Megumi are waiting for us in the car.

As I climbed into the car and shut the door behind me, two people tackled me. I gasped and clung onto my seat for dear life.

"NAMI!" Jun cried, Megumi didn't say anything, but I knew it was to protect her voice.

"Missed you too." I chuckled. Jun and Megumi both slowly pulled away and smiled at me.

"**How are you?"** Megumi wrote on her board.

"I'm feeling a lot better now." I said softly.

"Were you not feeling well before?" Ryuu asked, worried.

I nodded my head and glanced down at my watch, 7:50. "An hour and twenty minutes left." I mumbled to myself.

"Is that how much time before Kei leaves?" Jun asked me.

"Yeah, did he tell you three?" I said.

"**He did and told me and Jun to come back to S.A."** Megumi wrote.

"He also told us not to tell Hikari." Ryuu added.

I nodded my head, "Do you think he told Akria and Tadashi?"

"I think he did." Jun said and then added, "Why in the world, did he decide to do this?"

"I don't know." I said, gritting my teeth.

"**It's so like Kei to do things without considering others." **Megumi scribbled.

"I know." Ryuu said shaking his head, "Just like him."

We said in deep silence, for the rest of the way to school. When we got to the greenhouse, Akria and Tadashi were already there.

"NAMI!" Akria squealed as she hugged me hard.

"Akria, it's good to see you again too." I wheezed.

"Akria, Nami can't breathe. You should let go." Tadashi said, pulling on his girlfriend's arm.

"Sorry." Akria said backing up, "So it's true then Kei is leaving for London?"

"Yeah, it is." I said softly nodding my head."

"That sucks." Tadashi said ruefully.

"Especially when he purposely not to tell Hikari until she finds out for herself." Akria mumbled, "My poor angel Hikari. Monster A is soo mean to her."

I heard the door open and hissed, "Everyone, Hikari is here. Act normal please."

However, everyone's acting was horrible because of grief and Hikari automatically knew something was wrong.

She glanced at Kei's empty chair and gasped. We all turned that way, too and saw something that we all had missed. It was his school jacket.

"No, way. You got to be kidding me." Hikari gasped. I shot a look at Tadashi and he nodded his head quickly.

"8:10" I mouthed to him, "Twenty minutes left."

"Come on Hikari," He said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. The rest of us sat around waiting for them to come back. Akria buried her head in her arms and let out dried sobs. I buried my head and Ryuu's shoulder and cried again. Jun held Megumi.

When Tadashi and Hikari finally came back, Hikari when to a tree to fume and sulk. We watched her stand there with a dark aura around her. I sighed and shook my head.

"Someone should go talk to her." I pointed out.

"**Tadashi can." **Megumi wrote.

"Why is it always me?" Tadashi whined.

Akria rolled her eyes and said, "Hikari."

Just as she said that, Hikari suddenly punched the tree so hard that leaves came flying out. We all jump in surprise and Tadashi cowered in fear behind Akria.

Hikari started to fume about what Kei had did. "What challenge, what magic? He intended to lose in the first place. He is stupid or something?"

Tadashi asked all of us in confusion, "Isn't she suppose to be depressed?"

I glared at him, "Shut up."

"No, indeed. However, instead Hikari is angry." Jun said in surprise.

"I actually understand." Ryuu commented, "Would you actually accept this and get over it?"

Hikari suddenly blurted out, "I'm going to London."

"What are you crazy?" I yelled, jumping up.

"Seriously?" Akria asked.

"Yeah, I'm going there and bring him back." Hikari said running pass us.

"Wait," Akria, continued, "Even if you go, you won't be able to see him. Where do you thing Kei is?"

"He is at the Takishima Group Headquarters!" Hikari replied, still running toward the door.

"So what?" Akria pleaded.

"No matter how big the place is, I'm going to search and find him."

"But Kei did this for you!" I scream finally. "He did all of this for you. He wanted you to be happy!"

To our total astonishment, Hikari said calmly, "SO that is why it upsets me." Akira stood there dumbfound.

Ryuu suddenly spoke up, "I'm coming." He got up and walked over to Akria and Hikari.

"Me too." Jun said nodding. He came to the greenhouse door with Megumi.

"**We are going with you."** Megumi wrote on her sketchbook.

"That's good." Jun said smiling.

Tadashi asked like always, "Can I stay behind?"

Akria roared, "No, you can't!"

I smiled sadly and patted the boy next to me. Sui had come in silently. He seemed so sad. I hugged him tightly. He gave me a half a smile.

Tadashi must had sensed something and turned our way. He blinked and said, "Hey who is that?" Everyone turned to look at us.

"It's that Kei's little brother?" Ryuu asked.

"Good afternoon," Sui said politely, "So everyone is going to rescue my brother huh?" Everyone murmured his or her agreement.

"I won't be though." I muttered, not letting go of Kei's little brother.

"Eh? Why not?" Hikari asked in surprise.

"I promised him that I won't." I said sheepishly, looking down at the tile floor, a blush was being to spread across my face. There was a slight silence before someone coughed.

"Well I guess it's okay then." Hikari said slowly.

"Wait, even though I'm not going," I exclaimed, "I'll still help you guys to the best of my abilities."

"Sounds good then." Ryuu smiled. I gave him a smile back.

"Then it's all good to go then. Hikari, why don't you go back and get ready." I ordered, turning to her.

"Okay," Hikari nodded and headed out the door, "Oh will I be needed to bring anything?"

I shook my head, "Just bring your courage, and leave everything else to me." I winked at her. Then I turned to Sui.

"Hey do you mind me borrowing some very tough bodyguards that are still loyal to your brother and want him back?"

"No, go ahead, nee-sama," Sui smiled at me, "In fact, I'll go search for them now." He took off running.

"Thanks!" I called after him.

I turned to the rest of the S.A. and asked them all an important question, "How far are you all willing to go?"

All of them looked at each other and then said in unison, "All the way."

"Even as far as leaving school, for good?" I asked softly, staring into all of their eyes.

When they gave me a searching look, I explained, "We all know that Aoi might use that card on us, so if we filled out drop out forms by ourselves, he won't be able to make us feel guilty and stop this whole mission altogether."

"That is actually not a bad idea." Jun said nodding, "I'll do it."

"**That's right. I'm will if that is what is going to take to get Kei back."** Megumi agreed.

"Me too." Ryuu added.

"I really doubt my mom is going to expel me, but I'm in." Tadashi chuckled, "How about you Akria?"

Akria nodded her head, "Of course I'm in." They all turned to me.

"**How about you, Nami? We know you aren't coming to London, but will you still drop out with us?" **Megumi wrote on her board.

I grinned, "Of course you silly. I will do anything to be with you people. Now I am going to need a lot of transportation and ammunition/ technology. Plus we might need a backup or two."

"Do you need my help?" Akria asked.

"Nah, just leave it all to me, however, bring a lot of cash. You might need to go shopping." I told her.

"Shopping?" Akria exclaimed excited. I nodded my head, and watched in amusement as she flew out of the room dragging Tadashi and wondering aloud, "I wonder how much I should bring?"

"Not too much Akria!" I yelled after her.

Jun, Megumi and Ryuu turned back to me with a smile. Jun asked, "So how are going to get everything you need?"

"My grandfather works for the government so he gets to try out all those high-tech stuff." I said grinning.

"But how do you know that he will allow you to use them?" Ryuu inquired.

"He told me a few months ago when I relayed all my suspicions of Aoi to him. I told him that I thought that Aoi might use everything in his power to bring Kei back to London with him." I explained.

"**Then what?"** Megumi asked.

"Well, he told me that if that was the case, I could ask him for whatever I need to bring Kei back. Grandfather never really liked Kei's grandfather in the first place, even though he had to work under him. Grandfather's business works with the security system that is installed in the Takishima Headquarter." I replied.

"Have you called him yet?" Jun asked.

"Err no, thanks for reminding me." I said guiltily.

Ryuu laughed and pulled me up from my chair, "Come, you can call on the way home. I can give you a lift."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><span>AN: Things are just getting started now. Wait for the next one. R&R please!


End file.
